Arietta Sarutobi
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: When The Potters were attacked and only James along with his baby girl Arietta survive. James, Remus, Sirius all had a secret that they only told to their friend and loved ones. All three of them are ninjas and they are going home with their baby girls and others. How will Konoha and Hogwarts deal with ninjas wizards/witches. FemHarry
1. Chapter 1

A man with spiky messy black hair and hazel eyes was running toward his and wife house only to find it half way blow up and one of his friends.

''Asum-'' the another person started

'' Sirius, remember we can't let others know who we really are'' spiky messy black hair and hazel eyes man said to Sirius

'' I'm sorry James but where Lily and Arietta'' Sirius asked James

'' I don't know but I was running back to the house when my clone go poof'' James said as they ran into the house

James and Sirius look everywhere and they got to Arietta's nursery, they saw Lily on the floor and Arietta in her crib looking at them. James went to Lily's body and picks her up and gave her to Sirius, and then he went to pick his daughter up from the crib.

'' Let's go get your family, Remus and his family then the bank'' James told Sirius

'' Then back to the Hidden in Leaf Village'' Sirius asked as he seal Lily's body in a scroll then got on his bike

'' Yes now let's go get your family'' James said as he hold his sleeping daughter and got on the back of Sirius bike then they lift off

'' James we are going to Remus's house as I left my daughter with him'' Sirius said sadly

'' why what happen to Mary and is Remus, Nymphadora, Ted and Andromeda alright'' James asked worried as they landed in front of Remus's house

'' Remus is alright but Mary, Tonks, Ted and Andy is dead'' Sirius said to James sadly as they walk to the house

'' What about Deja, Frank, Alice and their baby girl'' James asked worried

'' Frank and Alice was forced into insanity, so they are coming with us and Deja is dead too. Their babies are with Remus too'' Sirius said as they walk into the house and toward Remus

'' all you already Remus'' James asked Remus

'' Yes James and I already took all the Potters, Evans, Blacks, McDonald, Lupin, Tonks, Longbottom, Meadows, Pettigrews and Petrova's money from the bank so all we need to do is teleported home'' Remus said

'' How did you get Pettigrews'' James asked as he, Sirius and Remus teleported all of them to the Hidden in the Leaf Village.

The next thing they knew they were in front of the gates of the Hidden in the Leaf Village. When James saw Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki standing near the gate like always

'' Kotetsu, Izumo come here'' James yelled at them

'' Asuma Sarutobi, Genma Shiranui and Riichi Shimura is that you three'' both Kotetsu and Izumo asked as they ran toward James now called Asuma and the others

'' Yes now make clones of yourselves and take Frank, Alice and the babies to the hospital while our clones take over your post. What you lot still doing here go NOW'' Asuma said/yelled and the two and their cloned ran to the hospital

When Kotetsu and Izumo with their clones were gone the three men walk toward the Hokage tower. While the three walk they bump into Inoichi and Inoko Yamanaka.

'' Asuma back from the wizard world and from the henge'' Inoichi asked

'' yes we are but I have to ask you two something can you go to the hospital and tried to fix our friend Frank and Alice Longbottom's minds and try to make them sane again'' Asuma asked the Yamanaka couple

'' of course Asuma anything for our friends'' Inoko said as they walk toward the hospital and the three friends went to the Hokage tower.

When they reach the Hokage tower, they enter and went up to the third's office. They walk past Asuma's brother and enter the third's office, when they were fully in the room Asuma was about to close the door when his brother wave his hand to him and Asuma wave back then shut the door.

'' Boys welcome back now, where my hug Asuma and where is your three wives'' the third Hokage asked as he hug his youngest son

'' Well dad last night well I think a few minutes ago a dark wizard named Voldemort came to our house while I was at my job and a clone was at the house. Voldemort killed my clone and my wife but somehow he was killed by my one year old daughter. Kohaku and Aakil's wives with their family in law were killed too. We brought two of our friends named Frank and Alice Longbottom with their baby girl here with us but Frank and Alice was made insane so we asked Inoichi and Inoko to try to help them'' When Asuma said that the door flew open and Asuma, Genma and Riichi turn around to see Frank, Alice, Inoichi and Inoko

'' I'm sorry Hokage-sama, Asuma, Genma, Riichi they wouldn't wait'' Inoko said

'' It ok Inoko you can leave now and thank you'' said Asuma

''What going on Asuma, Genma and Riichi'' said Alice

'' Well we brought you here to the Hidden in the Leaf and Lily, Mary, Nymphadora, her family and Deja is dead''

''Oh'' said Alice

''But your baby is safe and dad why don't you make them Jonins as they are strong and like us they have magic. Frank can run the Ninjas Police, Alice can run the orphanage and you can grow a back bone and show the village you not taking any shit and about those high prices for anyone they don't like included Naruto'' Asuma said and his father nod his head

They began to talk about what they needed to do, about the villagers, the council and other things.

**Please Review**

**I'm going to tell you now Riichi aka Remus eyes will still be Green and I will also changes others eyes and hair so please don't give me crap. Yes this is the same but I had to fixed something's so I deleted it and now uploaded it again **


	2. Chapter 2

When the Hokage and the others were done with planning, Asuma, Riichi, Genma, Frank and Alice went to visit their babies in the hospital. When they were at the hospital they went to the nursery and Asuma, Riichi and Genma saw their girls playing with the Pettigrew's and Longbottom's baby girls. They all went into the nursery and pick up their girls and hold them, after a while of holding and playing with the girls the hokage came in the room.

'' Is that my granddaughter Asuma'' The Hokage asked his son looking at Arietta

'' Yes dad this is Arietta here you want to hold her, oh and dad want do you need'' Asuma said as he hand his daughter over to his father then asked the question as his father was playing with Arietta who hit her grandfather on the nose

'' Oh yes I came here to tell you I already told Konoha about what going to changed and things had not went well so be careful around the ninja police Frank. The former head of police is angry and Alice my dear you are now the proud ninja owner of the orphanage'' The Hokage said

''What do you mean by former head of police Hokage-sama'' Frank asked

'' Well Frank you are now the proud head of the ninja police'' The Hokage said

'' Dad what about the villagers and the council'' Asuma asked his father

'' Oh don't worry about that they had all had gotten dismiss and Danzo and my two old teammates had an accident they're dead. The villagers well let's just say they will behave unless they want to hear from me or the Fire Lord'' The Hokage said

'' Oh I'm sorry to hear that'' Genma said but anyone can tell he did not mean it

'' Hokage-Sama what about our family members and friends funerals'' Riichi asked

'' They will be held tomorrow'' The Hokage answer

'' Well I believe we should go home'' Asuma said as he take his daughter from his father

'' Oh yeah Frank, Alice you and your daughter can live in the orphanage, now it your Alice you all can move in'' The hokage as he leave the nursery

'' Well see you guys in the morning''

'' All right Asuma, oh you better say hi to Kurenai for us if you see her'' Genma said making Asuma blush

''Shut up Genma'' Asuma yelled making Genam and the others even the babies laugh

When Asuma got home, he found a crib in his room for Arietta so he laid her in the crib.

'' Why Arietta did you laugh at daddy why'' Asuma asked his daughter only for Arietta start to laugh at him again

'' She seem to be too cute to be your daughter Asuma'' A voice said behind him making Asuma turn around to see a smiling Kurenai

* * *

When Genma and his baby girl got home, Genma went to his room and summoned his late mother's crib and place his daughter in it

'' We made Asuma blush didn't we Giselle'' Genma asked making Genma laugh and clap her hands

'' Giselle, you name her after you mother did you'' A voice said from the window

'' Hello to you too Hana Inuzuka'' Genma said to the women

'' She adorable, I only have one question why she is her hair black I thought you married a redhead'' Hana asked Genma

'' I did, Giselle got her hair from my mother'' Genma said

Riichi and his daughter enter their house and when to the kitchen to get a bottle that luckily he still have from his babysitting job a long time ago. After getting and filling the bottle up with warm milk, they went upstairs to Riichi's room. When they were in his room Riichi placed his daughter in a crib that Riichi had in his room when he and his wife moved here

'' There you go Rosella, drink up'' Riichi said

'' It's not to spy on people Guren'' Riichi said to the light blue haired women

* * *

Frank and Alice walked the street of the Hidden in the Leaf Village with their daughter on Alice's hip and their friend Deja's daughter on Frank's hip to the orphanage. When they reach the orphanage they saw people beating on a one year old boy with spiky yellow blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, so Alice gave her daughter to Frank and ran toward the group.

'' WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING'' Alice yelled at them holing the crying boy in her arms

'' STAND ASIDE YOU STUPID WOMEN HE'S A DEMON'' a villager yelled at her

'' A DEMON THE ONLY DEMONS HERE ARE YOU'' Alice yelled at them much to the villagers stock

'' WHO ARE YOU'' another villager yelled/asked at her

'' I'M THE NEW OWNER AND IF I FIND ANYONE OF YOU BACK HERE I WILL KILL YOU, OH AND THE HOKAGE WILL HEAR OF THIS'' Alice yelled

'' YOU CAN'T DO THAT''

'' Yes she can and I will help'' a voice said standing beside Alice, Alice turned her head to see a man with dull-pink haired which is styled into the shape of a cherry blossom

'' Thank you, I'm Alice Longbottom, this Frank Longbottom, our daughter Solange Longbottom and Mystearica Pettigrew'' Alice introduced her and her family

'' No trouble I'm Kizashi Haruno and that boy your holding is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but no one knows expect me because I was his mother's teammate. Well I could go tell the Hokage about this'' Kizashi said then left

Frank and Alice look at each other then walk inside their new home

**Please Review**

**The next chapter will be about the orphanage and the Longbottom new life in there. See how many kids are in there**


End file.
